Cheeseburgers at McHale's
by Midnight Star 2373
Summary: A bored Percy, Thalia and Nico decide to go to McHale's for cheeseburgers. However, they cannot have a peaceful moment in their lives. Join them as they run into Hell hounds, fight empousa, kill draecnae and more. Can they get their burgers before it's too late? This story is complete.
1. Chapter 1: Bored at Camp

**So**** here's a short, 5 chapter story I wrote about Thalia, Percy and Nico going to McHale's (you'll get it if you've read the stories in the "Demigod Files") Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Bored at Camp_

One day Percy and Nico were very bored. Summer session had just started at Camp Half-Blood and it was quite boring watching the new kids getting swirlies from Clarisse. They decided to sit at the beach and just chill.

Percy wished Annabeth was here. She wasn't coming until tomorrow because her plane from San Francisco was delayed. So, it was just Percy and Nico.

In the camp, Katie and Travis were fighting, Conner and Lou Ellen playing pranks on the new campers and Will and Clarisse at each others throats when Clarisse wasn't 'welcoming' the new demigods. Satyrs were chasing the dryads and nymphs in the forest and naiads were splashing water at the campers in canoes. A typical day.

So, Percy an Nico sat down on chairs along the beach and were taking naps. They were just asleep when a certain daughter of Zeus and her Hunters came into camp. Thalia was bored, too, and she went in search of them. When she found them, taking a nap on the beach, she couldn't resist.

Thalia snuck up to Nico and scooped up water in her quiver. She then dumped a bunch on Nico and some on Percy. They woke up, sputtering, while Thalia was doubled over, laughing.

"Ha Ha, you should have seen the looks on your faces! Priceless!" she continued laughing while the two boys glared at her.

"Anyway," Thalia continued, "I was bored and was wondering if you guys wanted to go on our tradition trip to McHale's."

Percy looked at Nico. "I'm up for it."

"Me too," Nico agreed.

"Yay!" Thalia rubbed her hands together, obviously excited. "Let's go."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Read on and find out the hardships in going to get a simple cheeseburger! ****_-Midnight Star 2373_**


	2. Chapter 2: Empousa on the bus

_Chapter 2: Empousa on the bus_

The three demigods called a taxi to get into Manhattan. They got out on a bus station and waited for a bus.

"We haven't been to McHale's since...well, forever!" Thalia went on. "I mean, with you guys touring Europe and all."

"Touring Europe?!" Percy and Nico exploded.

"Excuse me," Percy began, "But I was I was touring Tartarus."

"And we were saving your butt," Nico added. Thalia shrugged. "All the same to me."

The boys rolled their eyes. The bus rolled up and they were the last ones on. As they paid their fare, the bus driver asked,

"You spending time with your boyfriends, young lady?"

Thalia gasped. "Me? No. These are my cousins. Why would I ever date emo boy and Seaweed Brain? Their morons sometimes."

"Emo boy?" Nico choked out. "I'm not emo!"

"Then why do you wear black and act all dark and moody?" Thalia demanded.

"Because its what I am!"

"Uh huh," Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Now your making excuses."

"And I'm not a moron!"

Percy apologized to the bus driver while the two bantered back and forth. They kept arguing until Percy smelled a horse stable and heard the clunk of metal coming down the aisle.

"I think we have a visitor," he said. "An unwelcome one. Keep talking like normal and pretend we don't notice them. I'm pretty sure its an empousa."

The three kept chatting about normal stuff and hoped the empousa wouldn't notice the smell of three extremely powerful demigods right in front of their noses. It was not their lucky day.

The empousa suddenly turned and crammed into the seat right next to Percy. She whispered, "We've got you surrounded." Sure enough, there was an empousa behind him, one in front of him, and the one next to him.

"And who are you?" Percy asked her. "I'm Peter Johnson, this is Nick Angel and Tory Green. We're pleased to meet you."

"Don't try and fool me," the empousa snarled. "We know who you are. Just surrender. We'll eat you fast and quick. You'll be especially tasty, with a hint of salt."

Percy suddenly whipped out his pen, uncapped it and sliced through her ribs in two seconds. She disintegrated into dust. Her two sister empousa were not happy. They stood up and transformed. The mortals on the bus started screaming. Thalia knocked an arrow and Nico drew his sword. They stood back to back to back. Thalia shot her arrow and killed the one in front while Nico lunged for the one behind them. They were easy kills and the demigods got away unscathed. The bus stopped, the bus driver having not heard or seen all the commotion, and Thalia hopped off the bus, the boys behind her.

"Our stop," she said pleasantly, as if they had not just been battling for their lives.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Keep reading and please review! ****_-Midnight Star 2373_**


	3. Chapter 3: Hellhounds in the Street

Chapter 3: Hell hounds in the Street

When they got off the bus they walked straight into a pack of Hell hounds. Yep, right into their furry sides. They had been in a rush to get away from the bus, because people on the bus thought they were murderers. Thalia used to Mist to convince them otherwise, but not everyone was assured. And so, as they walked quickly away, the three of them ran into a pack of Hell hounds.

"Sorry," Percy muttered, stepping back. His head was down so he couldn't see that it was a Hell hound.

"Percy!" Thalia snapped, making him look up. "You just apologized to a Hell hound."

"Oops," Percy looked at the Hell hound.

"I don't think we woke it up," Nico said.

"I sure hope not," Thalia agreed. Unfortunately, they had woken the pack up. Six Hell hounds jumped to their feet and paced around the demigods, snarling and growling.

"It's mad and hungry," Nico translated.

"Since when can you speak Hellhoundish?" Percy asked him.

"Since you can see it, duh Seaweed Brain," Thalia rolled her eyes.

The Hell hounds attacked, snarling and gnashing their teeth.

"Did I mention I hate it when monsters do that?" Thalia asked, firing arrows into the coming horde. Percy and Nico charged into the monsters, slicing and hacking. Soon they were all covered in a layer of yellow dust.

"And on we go!" Thalia said cheerfully as they started on the six block walk to McHale's.

* * *

**So close and yet so far! Keep reading and Please review!****_ -Midnight Star 2373_**


	4. Chapter 4: Draecanae in the Taxi

Chapter 4: Draecnae in the Taxi

The three demigods decided to get a taxi. It would be a lot faster and safer than walking. Or so they thought. As they hailed a taxi and scooted in the back, they noticed something weird about the driver. They just couldn't decide what it was.

"Where too?" the driver asked, her voice a hiss.

"McHale's," Thalia said. The driver smiled.

"That can arranged," she hissed. They drove on in silence until they realized-

"Hey!" Percy yelled. "Why are we at the Lincoln bridge?"

"Your here for usss to kill you," the driver hissed. "Yesss you will make a great sssuper."

"Out! Out! Out!" Thalia yelled. They opened the door and jumped out. They were next to the water, to Percy's surprise. Didn't they know Percy was strongest by water?

The driver slithered out on her snake legs. She smirked at them.

"That is definitely a draecnae," Nico said. They pulled out their weapons and disposed of her quickly. More draecnae came out from under the bridge and attacked them. A passing boat stopped as the tourists on it gawked at the battle going on. Finally they monsters were piles of dust.

"Onward and outward!" Thalia said enthusiastically as they started walking back to McHale's.

* * *

**And now on to McHale's! Again! Please R&R! -****_Midnight Star 2373_**


	5. Chapter 5: McHale's! At Last!

Chapter 5: McHale's! At Last!"

Finally the three demigods opened the door to McHale's and stepped inside. They breathed a sigh of relief as they collapsed in a booth. Nico was almost crying, the relief that came from finally being there. Percy looked at the menu and made up his order. They just sat their for a few minutes, taking a rest from the crazy ride that had finally brought them to their destination. Thalia checked her pockets.

"Guys," she said, "I forgot money. Do you have some I can borrow?"

"I think," Nico replied checking his pockets. He pulled out five denarii and two drachmas. "I guess not. Percy, you have any money?"

Percy pulled out sixty-three cents. "Darn it! I thought that Travis had pick-pocketed me again!"

"We don't even have enough money for a bus ride or taxi ride back," Nico said glumly.

The demigods walked out and started the long walk back.

_Epilogue:_

_Percy, Thalia and Nico arrived at camp the next day. They were covered in cuts and bruises and coated with a layer of yellow dust. Thalia had a bleeding cut above one eye and Percy had a black eye. Nico had a burn across his cheek. When asked what happened, they replied, "We went to McHale's for cheeseburgers."_

_People would then walk away, wondering how McHale's was so dangerous._

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this story! If you liked it, then check out my other stories, "Olympus Reality TV Show," "Children of the Seven," "Camp Half-Blood Drama," and "Sacrifice." ****_-_****_Midnight Star 2373_**


End file.
